Beautiful Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena and Cassie sneak aboard Four Arms' ship to go with him and Blitzwolfer to a Plumber Convention. What happens when Four Arms and Blitzwolfer find them? Read on! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Gena and Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing in this story.**

* * *

 **Beautiful Friendships**

"For the last time, you can't come with me!"

"I don't want you going all the way across the galaxy alone!" Gena huffed.

"You have work and I am not going to take you all the way to the southern planet!" Four Arms said as he crossed his arms.

"Aww come on, Four Arms; we can let them go for a little bit!" Blitzwolfer smiled. Cassie jumped around in glee! Now that she just had a birthday and the summer was out, she was ready for some adventure!

"No…these girls both know that this convention is only for Plumbers," Four Arms said, as he cocked a curious brow. Both girls huffed and walked away. Once they were out of the alien's hearing range, Gena smiled at Cassie.

"Listen sweetie, Four Arms doesn't know this, but we are going to stow aboard his ship and we are going to that alien planet. It is one of the prettiest ones in the galaxy and I think we should definitely go!"

"What happens if he finds us, Gena?" Cassie smiled, enjoying her mother/best friend's playfulness.

"We will do what we both do best…head for the hills!" Gena laughed. Cassie jumped in glee and they both ran in their rooms to pack for the short journey.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"That was a great ride, but why do I feel like there was extra weight on the ship?" Blitz asked.

"I dunno buddy, but I know I owe my babe and daughter some gifts for not bringing them along," Four Arms chuckled. They each got their bags and made their way to the hotels that they were staying at for the convention. As they exited, Gena and Cassie waited 'til the right time to check in to the alien hotel as well. Once they got their rooms, they laughed at how they were able to pull this off.

"Now, off to the mall! Every planet should have one!" Gena smiled.

"Yes! This will be great!" Cassie laughed. Both girls were having the times of their lives, but what they didn't see was Snare-Oh watching them.

"Well, well, what brings you two at the Plumber convention?" He smirked. Both girls' eyes were as wide as saucers. Especially Cassie! She was still a bit nervous because of her last run in with him. He gently pulled her to him in a hug.

"Now, Cassie. Everything is fine. Remember, that no one will ever be angry at you. I wasn't angry at you sweetie, I was just a bit agitated that day, but not angry at you. I love you too much to ever be angry at you. You're just a kid," he smiled as he kissed her head. Cassie jumped into his arms and let him spin her around. It's true! Some of the aliens did get agitated at times, but never angry at her.

"Snare-Oh, you have to keep this a secret , if the guys find us, they will…"

"GENA?! CASSIE?!" A voice bellowed. Everyone spun around and saw Four Arms and Blitzwolfer staring at them in disbelief. Both girls looked at them and were about to explain until Four Arms started walking towards them in brisk walks. He looked stern.

"Cassie! Move it!" Gena said as she and her daughter started quickly walking away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!" He said as he took off after the frightened girls. Cassie was running from Blitzwolfer and ran into her room. He was about to pick the lock, but he saw other guests coming down the hallway!

"Drat! Cassie Carraba Hale, I'm going to get you for this," He smiled. He then scampered off to his room and waited 'til the coast was clear. Meanwhile, Gena was running from Four Arms. He managed to grab her and cover her mouth to keep her startled yelp from escaping.

"Shhh! Easy there, babe!" He cooed in her ear. He then took her into his room and put her down.

"Baby, please don't be angry…,"

"So you both stowed aboard my ship?" He smirked.

"I didn't mean to make you upset!"

"Who says I'm upset…," he chuckled.

"Now I know this is a Plumber Convention…b-but…,"

"Baby, take it easy…I'm not going to hurt you…,"

"Well I am just happy…but I AH!" She yelped. She then fell into his hot tub. She gasped and tried to regain her footing, when she looked and saw him smirking at her.

"Are you alright, babe?" He said as he wiped some water from her face.

"Yes, I'm alright, honey…," Gena smiled.

"Good…then I can do this…," he smiled as he began to wade in the water after her. Gena saw the water begin to wet his clothes and she could see his muscles bulge through his shirt.

"S-Sweetie…you l-look….so…perfect and handsome," Gena gasped.

"Thanks, baby… and stop moving away from me…," he chuckled as he pulled her to his chest and kissed her strongly. She could feel all four arms around her and massaging her waist and back. After a few moments, he let her go.

"As I said before babe, I'm not gonna hurt you. I love you. And I'm not angry. I'm actually glad you both came," he smiled. Gena giggled as he then gently tickled her sides and then lifted both himself and her out of the water.

"I love you too, my honey bear…,"

"Not as much as I love you, snookums…," he teased as he then wrapped her in a blanket and they kissed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blitzwolfer was gently walking down the hallway and he entered into Cassie's room. He saw her asleep on the sofa. He walked over to her and gently began to lick her ears.

"Heeheeheeheehee…nohohoho!" She mumbled. She then opened her eyes and saw Blitzwolfer smiling at her. She jumped up and then jumped into his arms.

"Blitz! I am so happy to see you! I hope you aren't angry that we came!"

"Of course not, Sweetpaws! I am always happy to see you! Actually, I was hoping you would come with me for a day trip to the Loboan mountains."

"Of course I will!"

"Great! Now get some rest and I will pick you up in the morning," he smiled. He licked her and was getting ready to leave until he felt a gentle tug on his tail.

"B-Blitz, would you mind staying for a while…?"

"Of course…," he cooed. He then laid down next to her and let her snuggle into his furry mane. She giggled, excited for a trip and adventure with her best friend!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Cassie and Gena sure do have a blast! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
